


King Crowleys Guide to Demons and their eye colours.

by ScottishQueenofSarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishQueenofSarcasm/pseuds/ScottishQueenofSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief analysis of how to know what eye colour a demon in SPN will have. More in depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Crowleys Guide to Demons and their eye colours.

had a random theory about how you know what kind of demon someone will be when they go to Hell. I was just thinking about it the other day. It was pretty much like:

Black eyes: They either sinned very badly in their human life or they were a witch. So like Meg or Ruby. (Knights of Hell also have black eyes but you know they're full of even more evil and corruption to make them stronger so it fits)

Red eyes: They made a deal, so they become the thing they made a deal with. After all part of the reason they need to make deals could be to gain more crossroads demons. We know Crowley made deal and he just so happened to become King of the Crossroads. And to be able to make someone make a deal you have to have been persuaded yourself to know how to do it properly, aye? 

White eyes: Now, I think this might be reserved for the special demons who were turned by Lucifer himself, which was only Lilith as we know of. The white light sort of resembles grace, Lucifer is the bringer of light...probably decided to throw her power in while he was twisting her soul as his own private joke. After all if the devil corrupted your soul then you're going to be affected A LOT. 

Grey eyes: Like Alistair, probably for the demons who decided they'd rather torture than be tortured. Their souls were mainly corrupted by what they were doing, not what someone else was doing to them. This suggests if Dean had gone on for long enough he could have became like Alistair...just a cold grey, torturing machine. 

Yellow eyes: The one and only! I'm guessing he was branded with the purpose to use his blood to create the special children. Plus Sulphur can be a yellow colour, his yellow eyes could show he has an extra amount of sulphur in his blood. Therefore having the power to give it to children at the age of 6 months and it would then manifest in their blood, giving them powers at around 21 years old. 

And that is a guide to how you can guess what colour a demons eyes could be done by yours truly, the king of Hell.


End file.
